A soul's guide
by JXeleven
Summary: A certain soul inside Sora's heart decides it's time to teach the brunette so he can save the worlds. The beginning of the first game from the voice's side.


_**A/N: Hello everyone, so a kingdom hearts story now. After I saw birth by sleep the voice in the beginning of kingdom hearts would probably be Ventus, so I wanted to make a story about it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts... but if my evil plan works then I will own it... MMWwhhahaha... *sigh* I don't own it.**_

_**Spoilers: Kingdom Hearts and Birth By Sleep**_

_**Enjoy **_

xxx

He was afraid to let go of the light, afraid to fall into the darkness, so he hold onto the light, never letting go. He had lost so many lights already, his friends and he was alone, until he found this bright light.

But he felt sleepy, so sleepy and after he assured himself that he couldn't fall into the darkness he went to sleep. And he slept for so many years, until he was woken up, by this feeling, a feeling he couldn't describe.

Yes, he was needed, that kind soul needed him, he had to help, he would show him the way to defend the ones he cares for, so he can't lose them, like he lost his.

He pulled the boy to the one place he could reach him, his heart, the one they shared, but he knew that there was so much he had to learn the boy.

_'So much to do, so little time...'_ But the boy had to learn it, he had to teach him and that takes time. _'Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut.'_ But was he really sure the boy could do it, was he sure it was the right thing to do. _'Now step forward. Can you do it?'_

Yes, the boy could do it, he is strong, he only needs to control it, shape it to be his own. _'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.' _He had to choose, choose his own path. Now it's time to start.

_'You've gained the power to fight.'_ The boy tried and he did it. Yes, the soul felt so proud, he knew it was the right thing to do._ 'All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.' _Because the boy needed his own light and so did his friends and yes the soul also needed the light, he needed the boy to guide him, as he guided the boy.

The boy did great, as expected from the strong light the boy's soul holds, but he has to learn, he has to learn so much, how to attack and defend. The next thing startled the soul, a unversed behind the boy. _'Behind you!'_ The boy did it, he used his power to defend himself and hopefully once his friends.

But the boy was to eager, wanted to go to quick. _'Hold on. The door won't open just yet.' _Even when he had been so long in the boy's heart didn't mean he knew about the boy, he had slept, slept for many years. _'First tell me more about yourself.' _And so the boy did, he told him and he felt so proud, the boy had a pure heart.

The time the boy would fully understand was still far away, but it would come. _'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.' _

The boy had still so much to learn, but what feared the soul the most was the thought of this boy falling into darkness, like he had seen before, the task ahead was a difficult one. _'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_ But he trusted the boy, the light this boy possessed was strong. _'But don't be afraid. And don't forget...' _The boy's last task was about to begin._ 'But don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all... So don't forget: You are the one that will open the door.' _

The boy was ready, ready for the power and he was worth it, yes he knew the boy was worth it. He only hoped he had learned enough, enough to free him and his friends, to defend the worlds from darkness.

And he would help, yes he would help, but not now, no he was still to sleepy, he wanted to sleep, so he did, he needed to be strong, strong enough to do what he once couldn't. And all thanks to the boy and his soul that had guided him.

_Thank you Sora. _

xxx

_**A/N: Okay so the voice is like I said Ventus and everything he says comes from the game, I only did not write down the choices you can make, seeing how there are multiple outcomes.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
